Lionblaze vs scourge
by Obzzezed
Summary: What could have happened if Star-clan could time travel cats to the place they are most needed. The fight with Bloodclan


Firestar staggered to his paws. He had just lost his first life from Scourge and he was determined not to lose another in this desperate fight. Five or so foxlengths away he saw Cloudtail fighting the demon cat. 'STARCLAN HELP US!" He inwardly called.

Spottedleaf heard his cry but what could she do. Starclan were helpless (and not for the last time). But, she realised they were not. There was SOMETHING they could do.

Lionblaze padded to his den. What a DAY! HE defeated a fox single handed then confessed his powers to Cinderheart who then immediately dumped him. All he now wanted to do was curl up in his den and sleep. No chance! The second he closed his eyes he found himself in Starclan. In front of him was a slim, dainty tortoiseshell.

"What do you want?" He complained.

"Lionblaze, you are needed NOW!... Well, not now, around two or three leaf-falls ago."

"WHAT? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" He complained/whinged/exclaimed.

"uhhhhh...only in extreme cases. So lets go,"

"And do wha..." Lionblaze began before he noticed Starclan was being warped around and she could not see anything. 'WOAH I have PAWS and they MOVE?' Before he found himself lying on the floor of a forest. There was a unnatural few heartbeats of silence as his hearing got transported. He staggered up, unbalanced. He felt dizzy a bit but then his sight, smell and hearing focused. This was a battlefield of hell. All four clans were squirming around trying to deflect well strengthed blows. Then he saw Firestar getting to his feet next to him. Was he really that young when he was leader? He also saw Cloudtail wrestling with a small black tom with a studded collar. Firestar came up to him.

"Are you from Starclan?" He asked. Lionblaze nodded.

"You could say that," He answered. Firestar signalled to let Lionblaze go and fight. Then it all went in slow motion. He raced to the small black leader, each pace made him closer and closer. Then, with all his strength, he ripped Scourge away, flying over his head. The cat was stunned at the power and the fall so without thinking, Lionblaze leaped and all he saw was his mangy black fur. It was when Firestar whispered in his ears that he jumped away and stopped clawing at the torn apart tom. Every single cat in the clearing stared at Lionblaze with astonishment. All the rouges had gone when they saw Lionblaze shredding at their leader. No one had seen fighting like it. Ever. This was a cat that had more fighting power than anyone they had seen and the stench of fear was in the air. Lionblaze stopped seeing red. He saw the worried looks, smelt the worry, heard the whispers. He flopped on the floor. He just wanted to sleep now. But he looked at Firestar who looked utterly defeated; ears flat, chest heaving. Lionblaze towered up again and motioned to Greystripe to come over here.

"Take the clan back to the camp, get two warriors to get Whitestorm's body as well. I will explain my history in camp." He advised him. Obviously, he knew the events of the Bloodclan attack as a kit. Everyone did. Lionblaze put his tail over Firestar to guide him to camp. Halfway through, when they had gotten past the scent marks (Lionblaze was amazing at how much they have changed) Firestar removed his tail and marched purposefully to the camp. Good thing, Lionblaze did not know where it was. When they got there, there was a moderate sized clearing with gorse walls and bushes and rocks and... Lionblaze was marvelling at it all. Behind him Dustpelt was laughing.

"It is like you have never seen the camp before." Lionblaze was about to say 'I haven't actually' but then he remembered no one knew they were going to move. He was about to explore when he spotted Ashfur and started a low growl. A few cats noticed this but thought nothing of it. The sun was setting and all cats were either going to Cinderpelt for help or going to their den to rest. Saying goodnight to Firestar, he retreated and went into a deep sleep.

"Hello again!" A cheery voice called. Lionblaze was in Starclan again.

"Hey Spottedleaf, am I going back?" Lionblaze asked. Spottedleaf nodded.

"Your work is done here," And she touches noses with him and the whole of his dreamland dissolved. A soft voice was calling. Lionblaze, Lionblaze.

"LIONBLAZE!" A very annoyed Cloudtail was standing over him, fuming. "Get up! Dawn patrol NOW," Lionblaze moaned but got to his feet. He was just crossing the hollow when Firestar called him to his den.

"uhhh... I am on the dawn patrol Firestar." He said when he got to the den. Firestar waved his tail.

"Let them go without you." He ordered and motioned for Lionblaze to sit. "Today I recalled a memory. The day of the Bloodclan attack ,yet, I suddenly remember you being there yet I have never remembered that before. Before I just thought I killed him with the power of Starclan yet..." He trailed of looking confused.

"I am sure it did happen Firestar, you were probably only too shocked at the time so you could only remember it at this time." Lionblaze reassured. He ran out of Firestar's den and managed to catch his patrol a heartbeat before they left. He was not telling anyone of his adventure

How did you like this one shot? Advise me of mistakes ect. Please. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ALLOWED! And flames.


End file.
